


January 21st 2007

by helsinkibaby



Series: The Pieces of my Life [21]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up on the first day of the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 21st 2007

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a long series I wrote back in the day which I will now, hopefully, remember to import here from LJ!

January in New Hampshire is freezing cold. Which is a surprise to strictly no-one but is one of the reasons why Greg Sanders knows he could never settle on the east coast of the country. Give him California and its beaches, Vegas and its heat any day of the year. 

Still though, he is married to one of New Hampshire's most famous daughters and every so often, that requires a visit to the Bartlet farm, even if there is snow on the ground and the mercury is barely rising above zero. Today is one such day, because it's January 21st, the day after Matt Santos was sworn in as President of the United States and today is the first day of the rest of all their lives. 

He wakes up from a fitful sleep, years of graveyard shifts playing havoc with his body clock and it takes him a second to remember where he is, and why. He lifts his head from the pillow, wrinkling his nose against the chill of the room, knowing from that and the dim light that it's way too early to even consider getting up. Which is nice - he's always thought that there's something heavenly about waking up and finding he can have another couple of hours in bed, especially when he's not alone. 

Beside him, Ellie stirs, turning slightly towards him like she's seeking him out and he can't help the smile that spreads across his face. 

Lying back down beside her, he presses his body close against hers, kissing her shoulder and sliding his arm around her. His hand comes to rest against her stomach, against the secret they're sharing and when her hand closes over his, his smile only widens. 

"Go back to sleep," he hears her mumble and he doesn't argue, just pulls the covers tighter around them to trap in as much heat as possible and closes his eyes. 

January in New Hampshire might be freezing cold, but there is nowhere he'd rather be. 


End file.
